joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario (Level UP)
Summary Mario is the optimistic, cheerful, kind, caring and helpful person of the Mushroom Kingdom and the overall hero of the Level UP universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, goes up to High 8-C Name: Mario Origin: Level UP Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Homing Attack (Can home his attacks or where he lands. Can also be done with the Blue Shell), Resistance to Fire (Can take being set on fire), Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Can transform into multiple characters), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fire out of his hands), Martial Arts, Summoning, Attack Reflection and Hammerspace (Can summon a cape out of nowhere that reflects attacks), Resurrection (Can come back from the dead, though the lives he can go through can be limited), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Body Control and Flight (Can survive as just a head), Mind Control, Deconstruction, possible Invulnerability, Size Manipulation with mushrooms, Fourth Wall Awareness, Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Coin Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, possible Creation, Large Size (Type 0) with mushrooms, Shapeshifting, Sealing with Pokeballs, Regeneration (Mid; can regenerate from his head flattening and outright being taken off), OHKO, possible Possession, Instinctive Reaction, Duplication with 8-Coin Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can easily crush a body into paste just by stomping on it. Can break bricks with this much force. Can shatter a skeleton by hitting it. Can burst through a door. Can punch a block so hard, a chunk of the roof falls off. Can punch a koopa into a pillar, shattering said pillar. Can crack a giant stump in two. Can send a person flying with a flick. Can send Bowser flying into the sky. Can collapse an entire castle by landing onto it. Can destroy a castle by throwing a pipe at it. His fireballs colliding with Bowser’s own caused part of a bridge to collapse. Can break latters with ease), up to Large Building Level (Can fight those who can hurt him) Speed: Superhuman (Can run this far in a short time. Can react to arrows) Lifting Strength: Class 10, likely higher (Can life and toss what seems to be a gigantic platform. He can also lift a giant stump trying to crush him) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, goes up to Large Building Class Durability: Small Building Level (Can take being set on fire. Can take being hit by a pickaxe. Can tank long falls from entire building-sized structures and be unharmed. Can tank falling onto, and collapsing, a castle), goes up to Large Building Level (Can take this) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Pokeballs, cape, mushrooms Intelligence: Is fairly smart and resourceful Weaknesses: Can get hot headed at points Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Level UP Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Size Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Explosive Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Possession Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Duplication Users